


A carnival party

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Crack, DJ Javi, Everyone is dressed up based on one of their competitive programs, Impromptu fights, It only takes 2k for the action to start, M/M, Reader-Interactive, This was supposed to be serious but things got out of hand, Yuzu is the only exception (obviously), can you guess who is who?, no beta we die by Pooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: A carnival party in Vienna, a bunch of people coming together, a night when everything can happen and a vision that will change Javier's life.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	A carnival party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This work is very special to me: it is what made me start writing fics again after years, the first plot idea I ever got. Last year life got in the middle and I was unable to finish it in time, but here we are finally.
> 
> I decided to challenge myself and try to avoid ever using any personal name ( Loena is the only exception because she's my favourite and deserves the world :P ); you can easily guess who is Javi and who is Yuzu, but what about the others? Write me in the comments your ideas and let's see who gets the most of them right!!
> 
> Keep in mind that I only used programs what have been used in competition (cause well... using exhibition ones would have been too easy, right?), some of the costumes are a faithful description of the original dress, some others.... are more loosely inspired.... (and for one or two I may have just hinted at the music)
> 
> PS: for now unbeta bc I'm dying, will reread later maybe.

He sighed as he started climbing the ladder which led to his cocoon - or rather the dj's console room. It was a small room, with a normal entrance from the back of the building but also a kind of porthole served by a ladder which gave access to the dancefloor, and next to that a broad panel window which allowed the best secret view on the room three meters below.

He lifted his shoulder bag with his precious LPs and then climbed in himself.

That night was going to be a rather stressing night: of course the promoters had granted him he could play his usual music. but they had also given him a list of songs he was expected to eventually play during the night... and what a list! It certainly was a weird mix of very different genres (there was even a piece of classical music, how could they be serious!?) and he still had no idea of how to fit it all in a dance party setlist! Also, why did he have to wear that Jack Sparrow costume? No one was going to see him up there anyway.

He greeted Luna, the girl in charge of opening and closing the event, and started sorting out his discs, maybe he could also solve this bizarre puzzle somehow.

By the time he took over at half past eleven the dance floor was starting to get crowded and there was now a constant stream of people coming in. It was indeed a weird mix of people - quite worth of the occasion, everyone dressed up in his own peculiar way: there were obviously some people just dressed as hippies or rocking fashions of different decades, but there were some pretty elaborate costumes too; the first one that caught his attention, and, honestly, it couldn't have been otherwise, was a guy that had gotten himself into a giant soccer ball, with the classical black and white polygons pattern, he seriously wondered how the guy could dance into that thing, maybe it was a papier-mâché empty shell or some colored foam, he couldn't really tell from his mixer but it was quite fun to watch that little blonde head shaking left and right on top of the gigantic ball to the rhythm of a rhumba. In front of the soccer ball there was another guy who seemed to be talking with him, his costume was a little less extravagant, consisting of a big purple cloak draped over a white shirt with a little ruff in a renaissance style, front visibly stained in a red that should probably resemble blood and he would have sworn he could see two plastic canines peeking out from under his upper lip when the guy laughed.

He turned his attention back down to the console in front of him to smoothly make Vivaldi transition into Pink Floyd's Time and froze on the spot as soon as he looked up from it: the latest guest to take the dancefloor was a... a lady maybe? It was hard to tell honestly: they were dressed in light green from top to bottom, the lower part that somehow seemed to be covered with sparse fur and an incredibly high (and equally green) pair of heels that looked like something lady gaga would have worn. And to top it all their head was adorned by a pair of big contorted horns. Very peculiar indeed, captivating almost. He couldn't help but follow with his eyes the caprine creature for a while: they enthusiastically approached a pretty asian girl (japanese maybe?) that in his opinion was dressed as a belly dancer: she had some blue baggy pants with a little skirt on top of them and golden stripes that formed pretty arches and connected them with an equally blue short sleeved crop-top heavily embroidered with rhinestones, her wrists adorned by a golden bracelet each, with nestled shiny stones and lines that ended wrapped around a ring on her middle finger. She was wearing sandals and so the difference in height made the hug they exchanged quite comical. They started talking and dancing together a bit and were soon joined by two other girls. One looked somehow elegant with her raven hair tied low with an emerald green ribbon that matched the top of her dress, composed by a series of round pieces of green fabric juxtaposed one above the other and that faded into a blue gown, on the back of which she had what seemed very much to be real peacock feathers, all sticking up in half a circle just like on the real bird. It was bold but also very delicate, just as the way she danced. The other managed to make him feel a little less stupid: she was wearing a white shirt - heavily stained in gray - with a frilled neck that exposed her shoulders a bit, her sleeves rolled up, a black leather waistcoat on top of it and had a brown leather belt around her waist and crossing diagonally on her chest, with a buckle on her chest and one on the belt. The shirt was coming out of the waistcoat, laying a little wide on top of her brown trousers and the lower part of her legs was covered by a pair of brown knee-high bucket boots. Her hair were styled as the ones of her companion, except for the fact that her ribbon was black and she had a fringe.

The girls kept dancing to the remix of a Sioux song he was playing and he let his gaze roam around the room: he could spot a bunch of european princes here and there, some in red coats with golden epaulettes, some in blue. In between the mass of people he spotted another very fancy and cumbersome costume: a guy who was wholly covered by a giant piece of chess, a king to be exacts, unoriginally coloured in a black and white chequered motive; the dude must have been really committed because even his his face - the only party of the body that he could actually see, coming out through an oval - was painted black and white. He was somehow animatedly - and clumsily- talking to three other guys: a blond woman and two dark-haired guys. And all three of them were sporting... animal onesies? Seriously, people now went clubbing in their PJs? It's true that everything is upside down during carnival days.... Like, when ever would one see such a thing: two handsome men one into a zebra striped onesie with fading blue sleeves and the other sporting what looked like a cheetah pattern, look completed with a headband with nice fluffy hears. The woman had ears too, but darker, and her pijamas defintely had tiger stripes, something like golden and black, she looked kind of cute, he thought. Just then they were joined by two other people, who were obviously their friends because the where following the same dress code: a pretty brunette lady was in a somewhat tight leopard onesie and the man following her into what he guessed was supposed to be a jaguar PJs, and he even had a tail! He shook his head smiling to himself and concentrated on transitioning to the next piece of music.

That was when it happened, the notes of Paradise building up when he lifted his gaze from the console and froze: down there, at the outskirt of the dancefloor, the most stunning creature he had ever seen had appeared. Standing in the middle of a funny trio - a man dressed up as Jesus Christ, with longish brown beard, a crown of thorns and a blood stained white robe on the left, a red haired and pale girl dressed in a dark kimono with pink sakura flowers descending down her shoulders, burgundy at her waist and tendrils of blue adorning the lower hem of her costume - was an incredibly gracious... bird: shiny and soft-looking white feathers covered his body, wrapping with delicacy around a tiny waist and long arms; hair black and bright like raven's plumage escaped out and over the forehead from under a stripe of immaculately white plumes that covered the head; the pearly skin of the chest was framed by a deep and wide v-neck that curved softly around the shoulders, leaving the collarbones totally exposed and miking his brain short-circuit. Chris Martin kept singing and singing but he couldn't take his eyes off that mesmerizing view.

Then, the music stopped and the whole club dropped into silence.It took him a couple of seconds to realize it, that's how entranced he was, and so he had to scramble back to his console, rushing to tune in a crescendo and make it look like it was all part of the plan.

When he looked down out of the window again, the fascinating creature had disappeared. He tried looking around, this time making sure the pieces kept flowing one after the other, but all he could see was ballerinas in colourful tutus and ghost costumes recycled from the last Halloween: in a corner he spotted a skeleton with grey feathered wings on his shoulder, he was dancing next to another guy wearing a striped grey suit, with a tin - but clearly fake - mustache and a cigar in his mouth. There was a striking resemblance between him and his companion, despite the skeleton guy looking way more sturdy.

He somehow managed to fade to a sacrilegious remix of the soundtrack of A fistful of dollars. Seriously, who could even conceive to do such a thing the works of the great maestro Morricone!- He scoffed in disapproval, but work was work and he was getting paid from mixing that thing too. Down in the room he could spot a very gracious cinderella in a turquoise dress giggling with another girl with a more elaborate costume: she was wearing a long black leather jacket on a pair of black leggins which was shining with rows of green bling, her right arm was covered by a silvery glove that reached almost till her shoulder and her eyes were covered by black sunglasses; the whole thing looked somehow familiar, but at the moment he couldn't exactly match it with any of the songs in his list. He didn't dwell on it much though, because soon the two girls were approached by a very funny character: a dude, or maybe a girl? he couldn't really tell, since all he could see was the face and a little bit of legs coming out from under some orange-y streamers, the rest of the body hidden by a tall, pointy cylinder; the whole thing had been messily coloured with yellow spots and he really couldn't think of what it could represent.... it kind of looked like a big suppository, but then what was the meaning of the streamers at the bottom? Whatever that was, the girls apparently found it really cool, cinderella apparently appreciating quite a bit, if one were to judge by the way she was shyly flirting with him. Observing their interactions was quite entertaining, but he was soon distracted by some unusual movement on the other side of the dancefloor: people were moving, dividing in two to leave a wide empty corridor in the middle, leading from one of the entries to the center of the room. He didn't have much time to think because soon a big chinese dragon came in, oscillating on three pair of legs. The head was somewhat traditional, painted in yellow, red and black, but the rest of the body was unusually coloured in white, red and blue. He had to recognize that the whole thing was an amazing idea, and had probably required a lot of efforts, materials and time - or maybe just a lot of money - but he couldn't quite grasp the meaning of those colours.

The question was suddenly erased from his mind when he noticed a glimpse of white feathers disappearing behind a quite cumbersome costume: a guy was poking his head out of a big round clock (hopefully made of foam) which even had moving hands, and he would have laughed at how little the man's legs looked coming out of the dial if he wasn't so busy cursing for having lost sight of the swan for the second time. There was no trace of the birdie around the clock-man, only a musketeer with a plumed hat sparring at the rhythm of music with two other sword-fighters, a man and a woman, his cloak red, hers white and with a black christian cross painted on each shoulder. Those swords were made of plastic right? Because they had a very suspicious glint and it must had been the music but he could have sworn he heard the hiss of metal scraping metal.

Just when he was getting worried, a guy dressed in black came down jumping from apparently nowhere, scaring the hell out of him and he accidentally almost made the music go off. The guy, a golden belt and a coloured band of silk coming down on his chest, started attacking the duellers with moves that would have made him pass for a ninja if his fair hair hadn't betrayed his european origins. He had almost managed to defeat the three - again, were does real moves!? What the heck, why couldn't people just dance like in every other party - when suddenly a spider-man appeared out of nowhere just like the ninja had done and started chasing him around the whole room with his webs.

He tried to adapt to the situation and put on another song, some piece from the soundtrack of Tron, while the two kept running up and down the walls and the fencers resumed their sword-fight, now joined by a fourth, a beautiful blonde woman wearing torn stripes of spotted leather over her chest and around her waist, forming a sort of skirt, she high gladiator sandals, intricate bands of metals wrapped around her upper arms and her fencing style saw somewhat aggressive but gracious.

She and the musketeer seemed to be working together they were slowly but surely pushing the couple of crusaders back toward the exit door, when suddenly said door was slammed open and a group of five cowboys barged into the room, guns in their hands. The swordsmen interrupted their fight, spider-man stopped running after the ninja, who promptly ran by the side of the zebra man, and everybody stopped dancing to look at the newcomers.

This time, he knew what to do: he put on another Morricone piece - an original one this time, luckily, and prepared the song that was to come next.  
Evidently pleased by his music choices the five slowly started walking into the room, guns still pointed; two of them were women, one wearing a red and white chequered shirt with short ruffled sleeves and a skirt of jeans, both looking a little too small for her, like she had outgrown the outfit, while the other was covered in leather pants and a short waistcoat, all black and with white sparkling stones lining all the seams, she was leading the group, eyes piercing as she scanned the crowd. Behind her came two more classical cowboys, both with black jeans and a shirt under a sheepskin waistcoat, ammunition belts at their waist, and one looked like he had had a pretty rough day, shirt and jeans covered in dirt. The last guy was walking at the back, wearing blue jeans and a chequered shirt matching the one of the girl standing next to him.

He let the notes of Once upon a time in America play a little longer, just to give them the time to reach the centre of the dancefloor and hold the suspense a little longer, and then switched to a joyful country song and smiled smugly as he watched the five fire their guns in the air causing a great cascade of confetti. He still knew how to do his job apparently.

People went back to dance happily, a yeehaw resonating here and there. In a corner, he spotted a girl wrapped in bandages dancing with a guy in a white shirt with a huge golden necklace and a white and blue striped headdress; not far from them two girls in a similar fashion were dancing together, black bobbed wigs adorning their heads in a Cleopatra style. On the other side, a blondie in a pretty light blue tutu was dancing with a clown in patched blue overalls, another guy dressed as a pharaoh and a lady in a scaly bodysuit who moved very sinuously.

Everything looked to have gone back to normal. Until he switched music to a piece from the thirties and suddenly the centre of the dancefloor go invade by a group of people with canes and hats, some wearing black suits and some brownish waistcoat. They performed a very classy choreography, swinging their canes and lifting their hats, and when the music was about o end they disappeared in the crowd just like they had come. He set up a smooth fading into an italian song and suddenly there it was: in the center of the spotlight, torso covered in white feathers, the swan, moving with a grace he had never seen before. It was a mesmerizing sight, drawing him in, every movement tugging at his inner core. It was with all the love for his job and professionalism that he kept still behind his console, resisting the impulse running throughout all of his body, compelling him to move, walk down and smash their mouths together. He could feel shudders of arousal sweep through his flesh, making him tremble with want till the end of the song and even after, as his eyes followed the white figure moving back into the crowd to talk with a girl wearing a kimono and another person with a big pink elephant head covering his face. He clicked a few things to start the next piece and kept staring, waves of excitement traveling his limbs, until the trio walked further into the crowd of people and he lost sight of them again. 

* * *

He smiled up at Luna as she came in to take over and finish off the night with her softer style, giving her his place. He left his things in the room and swiftly made his way out through the door - using the inside ladder was forbidden while the party was ongoing, decide to look around a bit in the hope the object of his desires was one of those night creatures that remained around till the very end of the party.

He shivered in the cold and wrapped his arms around his body as he made his way around the building; a couple of clowns, a yellow and pink nose, respectively bowed to him clumsily and then waddled their way past him, making their way home as most of the people was now doing.

As he walked in upstream, dread stated to cool down his mind, the realization that it could be too late hitting him. His eyes scanned the what was left of the crowd that had filled the dancefloor during that crazy night, but found nothing. Still, he didn't despair, making his way to the toilets instead.

He was making his way across the dancefloor when he saw them coming from around the corner of the corridor: walking next to the person he had been looking for was a shorter, sturdier guy, dressed in a colourful shirt and an indian chief's headdress with feathers.

They locked eyes instantly, walking toward each other, and when he was only a few steps away from them he smiled and bowed, holding his hand out in an invitation and his breath in anticipation: —May I have this dance?

Dark brown eyes widened, then darted to the side, making his hopes fall. But then the shorty guy looked up at his companion and nodded to the right, toward a tall man in a blue coat and a pipe in his mouth, a silent conversation happening between them before he walked away to join their other friend, leaving the two alone.  
They stepped closer to each other, his hand caressing the soft plumes that were running down those enticing thin arms he had watched flutter with such grace earlier that night, the material soft under his fingertips, their eyes searching, locked for a long moment like they wanted to dig into each other's soul till the darkest corners. When he felt long fingers wrapping around his hand and tugging him, an electric current run through his body, reaching his brain and setting it aflame, and while they walked back toward one dark corridor he felt his thoughts muffled, blinded by the blazing flame of desire.

Alone, in the dimmed light of the hallway, they crashed into the walls, crashed into each other, their bodies meeting in an explosion of fireworks, hot lips on lips, tongues pushing, probing, eager to taste the other, hand roaming on their costumes, thoughts shut. It was an uprising of the senses, so loud and bright as to overpower every rational thought, his mind floating in a sea of sensations he could no longer describe or categorize. It was like nothing ever before, stronger than the most blinding orgasm. Time and space losing their meaning. Only sensations left, only the two of them, away from the rest of the world, stuck in eternity, like they had been one since the birth of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help hinting at another rare ship, did you notice it?
> 
> Leave me a comment with the skaters you recognized 😚


End file.
